


A Glitch In My System

by Animatronic_Bunny



Series: GLITCH [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animatronic_Bunny/pseuds/Animatronic_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where did this all go wrong? One moment you were on stage with your companions, safe, sound. Active. Moving. You weren't broken, of course not. Theres nothing broken about you. You are a perfectly intact animatronic rabbit humanoid. Everything was sweet and perfect and pure and nothing was breaking into you like a hatchet.</p><p>But now it feels like something is. Everything is."</p><p>Bonnie's story from the GLITCH series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glitch In My System

 

Black. Everything is black.

Everything is dark and awful and unwelcoming. Everything is nothing in this silent blanket of midnight hue, covering your senses, muffling your attempts to speak, ruining what is left of your sanity. The only thing you can do is exhale softly through your nose. In. Out. Try not to choke on your own breath.

Something is running down your face from your eye - is that a tear? No, it can't be. You aren't programmed to cry. You don't even think its possible. Is it oil? Are you broken?

Where did this all go wrong? One moment you were on stage with your companions, safe, sound. Active. Moving. You weren't broken, of course not. Theres nothing broken about you. You are a perfectly intact animatronic rabbit humanoid. You've got the mechanics approval of that. Everything was sweet and perfect and pure and nothing was breaking into you like a hatchet.

But now it feels like something is. Everything is. Theres a splintering feeling at your jaw and even though you are powerless to speak or even breathe properly you can still feel it there. Nothing is running from it, so it can't possibly have caused the damage, right? You want to touch it, touch the wound and see what happened to you. Your hands don't work. They haven't this whole time.

What makes things worse is that when you think you're thinking too much, you don't even ache in the mind.  
Sometimes when you stress your thoughts out enough it hurts you, because you're not programmed to think beyond your duties. Play your guitar. Sing. Hunt down the night guard. Its a cycle that you don't have to surpass in thought for. But you do, because you can. And the others can too - thats why they do it.

But here you are, thinking beyond your usual limit, and at any other time you'd take advantage of it. But you can't, because you're so lost in the dark that has become your captor. You'd give up this freedom of thought to rejoin the others, but nothing seems to bargain any sense of freedom from this monstrous nightmare.

Instead, you're given a brief sense.

And with the breath you take.

You feel something for a split second.

Warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new with this story, so bear with me! It will be told from Bonnies perspective, but the prologue is in second person because for some reason I thought it sounded better that way. This is taking place in a future version of Fazbears - but not too far - so the models have.. changed.


End file.
